1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a socket for electronic components, and more particularly, to a socket for electronic components having high shield performance.
2. Description of the Related Art
In regard to the connection between a precise electronic component and a wiring substrate, the precise electronic component is not directly soldered to the wiring substrate and may be connected to the wiring substrate with a connecting socket (socket for electronic components) interposed therebetween. For this reason, the socket for electronic components requires shield performance in order to protect the precise electronic component. In particular, a socket for electronic components disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258131 is known as a socket for electronic components that is used for a precise electronic component including a plurality of connecting terminals like an integrated circuit (IC).
The socket for electronic components disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258131 is described below with reference to FIGS. 13A to 13D. FIGS. 13A to 13D are views showing a socket 900 for electronic components disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258131. FIG. 13A is a perspective view showing the appearance of the socket 900 for electronic components. FIG. 13B is a schematic view showing the socket 900 for electronic components in an initial state. FIG. 13C is a schematic view showing the socket 900 for electronic components in a state in which a moving member 902 is pressed by an electrode terminal TEM. FIG. 13D is a plan view showing the movement of the moving member 902 when the moving member 902 is pressed by the electrode terminal TEM.
The socket 900 for electronic components disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258131 is a socket for electronic components that connects each electrode terminal TEM of an electronic component to the wiring of a wiring substrate pb. A shield body 901, which includes a plurality of openings having conductivity, is disposed on the wiring substrate pb. A contact unit U910, which includes a moving member 902 and an elastic member 903 and electrically connects an electrode terminal TEM of the electronic component to the wiring of the wiring substrate pb, is disposed in an opening 901b. The contact unit U910 includes a ground contact portion 902a that is electrically connected to the shield body 901. When the contact unit U910 is used for grounding, the ground contact portion 902a and the shield body 901 come into contact with each other, and a contact portion 903d is connected to the shield body 901 by a method such as soldering, and is grounded through electrical connection.
There is a relatively heavy component among precise electronic components that are mounted on such a socket for electronic components. When the socket for electronic components receives vibration or an impact while a heavy component is mounted on the socket for electronic components, great stress is applied to a soldered portion on which soldering has been performed for grounding. For this reason, there is a concern that the soldered portion may be damaged. As a method of absorbing vibration or an impact, there is a method of absorbing vibration or an impact by the contact portion 903d that is curved so as to have elasticity. However, when the contact portion 903d is formed to be curved in the socket 900 for electronic components disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-258131, soldering for grounding cannot be performed. For this reason, there is a problem in that shield performance deteriorates. Further, since the contact portion loses elasticity even if soldering is performed on the contact portion 903d formed to be curved, there is a problem in that the contact portion cannot absorb vibration or an impact.
These and other drawbacks exist.